


Gladiator AU with Daemons [ART]

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2016 (1) [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Digital Art, Fanart, Gladiator!Steve, M/M, Roman King!Tony, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark, a Roman king, and Gladiator Steve Rogers.<br/>Judging by that smirk, Tony's just found the gladiator he's looking for, and let's just say that he's not going to be fighting on the battlefield anymore. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladiator AU with Daemons [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful, I know. That summary. God. AU: Historical (to which I chose Ancient Rome)  
> Daemons because... daemons. No other reason. Snake (green tree python?) and lion. :|
> 
> Starlight-TheFireCat (is me and) is where I'll be temporarily posting my art... it's been pretty inactive lately though. Not much actual fan art as of yet, but maybe I'll get a new account soon. Until then, that's where this will be.  
> [Gladiator AU (with Daemons)](http://starlight-thefirecat.deviantart.com/art/Gladiator-AU-with-Daemons-624777615) by [Starlight-TheFireCat](http://starlight-thefirecat.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
